Sawed-off Shotgun
in Red Dead Redemption menu |name = |type = Shotgun |games = Red Dead Revolver Red Dead Redemption |power = High |range = Very Low |rof = High |rldspd = Moderate |ammocap = 2 |ammomax = 96 |ammotype = Shotgun Ammo }} The (or the Sawn-Off Shotgun) is a shotgun featured in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. Red Dead Revolver The Sawn-off Shotgun (as it is named in Red Dead Revolver) has high power but less accuracy than other weapons. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the game and is also upgradeable. Although labeled "Sawn-off Shotgun" within the game, it is listed as the "Sawed Off Shotgun" in the game manual. Acquisition The weapon first becomes available for acquisition from fallen enemies midway through the game. An upgrade for the weapon is available from the Gunsmith in Brimstone starting after the mission "Freak Show". The upgrade improves the rate of fire and the reload time from slow to medium. Sheriff Bartlett's Journal Red Dead Redemption The Sawed-off Shotgun is a short-barreled shotgun with a pistol grip, with the barrel having been cut, or sawn, shorter, giving each shot from the gun a wider spread. This increases damage, but significantly reduces maximum range. The weapon is similar in operation to the Double-barreled Shotgun and holds two shells. The Sawed-off is more suited to close quarters, face-to-face situations, as it has the lowest range of any firearm in the game, while the Double-barreled Shotgun is more suited to mid-range situations. As a hunting weapon, the Sawed-off Shotgun is bested by its longer range equivalent the Double-barreled Shotgun in hunting most animals, except possibly birds that require only a few pellets to hit, making the Sawed-off's larger spread more effective. The player can unlock this weapon for free after completing the Pike's Basin hideout. This must be completed independently from the gameplay mission involving Armadillo Marshal Leigh Johnson. Obtaining Singleplayer * can be bought for $500 at the Thieves' Landing Gunsmith, or $250, if the player's Honor is low enough. *It can be found for free during the Pike's Basin hideout. During the shootout in the large main basin, it is dropped by Julius Grimes. *As a third option, the player can also "cheat" for this weapon if they want (See Cheats in Redemption page). Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching rank 18. **The "Sawed Off Shooter" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *It can also be obtained by killing another player who has the weapon equipped. Undead Nightmare *After completing "Dinner for Two" in Armadillo. *As a second option, like in the singleplayer, players can also "cheat" for this weapon if they want. Tips *Since it's a one-handed weapon, Marston can still fire the Sawed-off while being physically attacked; this makes it an excellent default weapon for self-defense in cougar or bear country. *By squeezing the trigger button twice rapidly, both barrels of the gun can be fired at the same time. *It is very effective in Undead Nightmare due to its extremely low accuracy and wide spread, making it simple to acquire headshots at close range, and at long range with the use of Dead Eye. *The Sawed-off Shotgun works like a standard pistol, revolver, rifle, or repeater when used in Dead Eye while still keeping the power of a shotgun. This means it can kill most enemies in a single shot at any distance when in Dead Eye. Trivia * *The Sawed-off Shotgun is held like a pistol or revolver in Red Dead Redemption, despite this, Marston will still place it at his back. *Marston is seen on the North American and UK cover of the game holding this (in every other region, Marston is holding a revolver and the background of the cover is different). *The Shotgun also has the same execution animations as a pistol or revolver. Rather than putting the gun under someone's chin, as he would with a long weapon, Marston usually puts the gun about midriff-level and pulls the trigger point-blank. *A glitch occurs if Marston holsters the Sawed-off Shotgun while riding shotgun on a carriage. Instead of placing on his back, he holsters it by his side (as one would with a pistol or revolver). *John has indicated on several occasions that he likes this weapon. *During the mission "Landon Ricketts Rides Again", if this weapon is holstered on Marston's back when he takes his seat on the train, he will still pull it out and hold it like a rifle during the cutscene. Gallery 400px-Rdr-sawnoff.jpg|The Sawed-off shotgun in Revolver. Sawedoffshotgun.png|Rockstar's description of the Sawed-off Shotgun. Rdr john marston09.jpg|John wielding his Sawed-off Shotgun. Rdr marston's old gang.jpg|John aiming his Sawed-off Shotgun. Rdr john marston08.jpg|Reloading the Sawed-off Shotgun Achievements The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content de:Abgesägte Schrotflinte es:Escopeta recortada it:Fucile a canne mozze Category:Weapons in Revolver Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Shotguns